Missing
by MuderBurger
Summary: Jagger finds out that Valentine is missing, and goes almost insane. He tries everything. Valentine means almost everything to him, and now he might never see him again. Can he find him? hell you already know. anyway, behind the scenes thinger for VK.
1. Chapter 1

I stretched out inside my coffin, my eyes just barely open. I had just arrived back at the Coffin Club after seeing Luna off to Romania, and I had come back just in time. I could almost feel the sun on the back of my neck as I raced into the nightclub.

I was exhausted. Not only had I stayed up for two days straight trying to convince Luna to go home while I thought of a way to get back at Sterling, but I was still _really_ worn out from the garlic Raven and her friend had set on us. I was sure my twin felt weak too.

I was almost asleep when suddenly; my phone went off, blaring Marilyn Manson. Oh for the love of- my head was already spinning. All I wanted to do was sleep. Was my ringtone really that loud? Holy crap…

I felt around in my pocket, until finally I found my stupid phone, and checked the caller ID. Oi…yes Luna, you're Romania. Nice to know. Now leave me alone I want to be frickin dead to the world. Oh wait, I already was! Ha ha! Bad humor: A sure sign I should probably get some god damn rest. I shut my phone off, and rolled over in my coffin, pulling the blanket over my head.


	2. He's gone

"_Why?" Valentine yelled at his brother, who was holding his and Luna's backpack. "Why can't I come with you?!"_

"_Val, please, don't do this. This is important, alright? You wouldn't understand!"_

"_What makes you say that?" the younger Maxwell snarled._

"_You…you just wouldn't! I came to say good-bye! Not to pick a fucking fight with you!"_

"_Don't swear at me!"_

"_Don't give me a reason too!"_

"_I want to come with you guys!" Valentine yelled._

"_You can't, Val!" Jagger's voice was getting upset._

"_I don't want to get left behind! Just 'cause I'm a kid, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! Try and get that in your damn skull!"_

_Jagger's lips had turned almost blue, his eyes were red, and he was shaking. He turned away from his brother. "See you when I get back Valentine. Hopefully we'll have both cooled off."_

_Valentine screamed, and threw whatever he could reach at his brother as he walked out the door._

***********

I woke up the next night feeling a little better, but still my head felt fuzzy. Then I remembered I had missed a call. I checked my phone, and then called Luna back.

It took her a while to pick up, but after a while, she finally answered. "Hey." I said. "You called yesterday. Just getting you back."

There was a pause. "Jagger?" Luna's voice was shaking. That must've meant something was wrong. I dunno.

"Yeah?" I asked. More silence. "Hello?"

"We can't find Valentine." Luna's voice broke. She was crying.

My blood ran cold for a moment. "Y-You've gotta be kidding me.

"Jag." Luna said, catching herself before she really broke down. "He took a bunch of his stuff with him. He's just gone."

"No." I said.

"Jagger, you have his cell number right? I lost the one he gave me. Try to call him. We need to know where he is."

I think I may have stopped breathing. "Jagger?" Luna asked nervously. "Are you there?"

I stumbled backwards, my back hitting the wall, dropping the phone. _"Val…" _I thought. _"Oh my god…"_

"Jagger?!" Luna sounded panicked. "Are you there?!"

My head felt awful, as did my conscience. Why was the room spinning? I clung to the side of my coffin. I felt sick. The last thing we had done together was fight, and now he was gone. What if he was hurt, scared, or maybe…

I stopped thinking. The room was going black. Whoa…was I fainting? I didn't have time to even wonder what was going on. I hit the floor with a gentle _thud_, and the phone went dead.


	3. I miss you Val

My eyes felt weary as I sat down at the bar. I had spent hours; maybe even years it felt like, searching for Valentine. Still, I had no clue where he might be. I was scared. It had been the first time in years since I was scared.

"Hey Jagger." Romeo said, twisting a rag into a dirty glass. "Usual?"

I shrugged, and put my head down. The bar tender placed a cup full of red liquid in front of me. The scent was enough to drive me mad since I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a while. The glass was halfway to my mouth when Romeo suddenly asked, "How's your family?"

I sat there, the glass still clutched in my hand. It was as if I had frozen up. My eyes were wide, and my mouth went completely dry as I stared at him as though he were insane. "Not good then huh?" Romeo gave a pitying smile.

"I…have to go." I put my drink down, and handed him some money. "See ya around."

As soon as I got to my room, I picked up my phone and called Luna. "Jag?" she asked. "You alright? You sound sick?"

"Any news on Val?" I said hoarsely. My voice was almost a whisper.

"No. Jag I'm sorry. We need more time. Dad's over somewhere in America looking for him, and Mom and I are searching around here."

I wanted to scream. "Right." I murmured. "Okay." It was taking everything I had not to break down.

"Jagger?" Luna said suddenly before I hung up.

"Hm?"

"Get some rest. I know you've been practically killing yourself trying to find him. It'll be alright."

I hung up my phone and sat down on the couch. Luna was right. I ad to get some rest. I would keep looking when I woke up.

"_Read em' and weep!" Jagger grinned, placing down his cards._

"_How'd you get a royal flush?!" Valentine yelled. _

"_Talent my boy, talent!" Jagger joked._

"_No way! You had to have cheated!" Valentine accused._

"_Look Val, just cause I'm a natural at something, doesn't mean I'm a cheater. How this, I'll try and control my natural skills next game." The older Vampire teen teased._

"_That couldn't have happened! Jagger I dealt you a four of clubs, a Jack of spades, a Queen of heart"-_

_Valentine stopped talking. "Oh…" he then muttered._

"_Ha! I knew you cheated! I knew it!" Jagger laughed._

_Valentine tackled him off the couch. "You cheated too!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

_Did not!"_

"_Take this!" Valentine started beating him with pillows._

"_Ow! Hey! No! Watch it Val!" Jagger yelped._

_Jagger seized on of the pillows to hit him with, but left himself open for attack. Valentine quickly jabbed him in the stomach and Jagger gave a surprised shout. "Val!"_

"_Hey Luna! Wanna help me torture Jagger?"_

"_No! You most certainly do not!" Jagger called._

"_Sure whatever." Luna sighed from the other room._

_Valentine grabbed his older brother's wrists and waited until Luna skipped into the chaos of the living room, which was soon filled with hysterical laughter as the three rough housed around._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up so quickly I almost pulled a muscle in my shoulders. "Val…" I whispered quietly.

My god… I missed him. I missed Val so much. I felt my eyes water, which really shocked me, for I hadn't cried in years. "Dammit Valentine. What the hell were you thinking?" I asked, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.


	4. Resistance

It had been two weeks. Two goddamn weeks. I sat up, still wearing my clothes from last night's search, and stumbled down to the bar. Thankfully the club hadn't opened yet. Romeo looked up from cleaning some of the remaining glasses. He dropped everything he was doing and quickly poured a drink. "Here." He said, shoving it towards me. "I'm sure you'll find your brother, but until then you need to start taking care of yourself. If you keep this up you'll die."

"I don't have time." I tried to sound pissed, but I could tell the only emotion that was heard was pure exhaustion. "I need to find Val."

As I turned to leave I came face to face with Dragon, who folded his arms across his chest darkly. "I would take Romeo's advice kid. Get something in you and then get some rest."

I glared. I liked Dragon and Romeo. They were nice guys, but they weren't supposed to order me around. "Don't mess with me right now." I snarled.

Romeo had come out from behind the bar and was standing behind me. "Seriously back upstairs, now. We're not letting you out tonight man."

I tried to move by Dragon, but stumbled against the table next to us, falling to my knees, cursing angrily, and clutching my leg, which was hurting more than it should have been. I heard Dragon mutter something to Romeo. I hated them.

"Let's go." Dragon grabbed my arm, pulling it over his shoulders and dragging me along. Romeo followed closely behind.

I felt my eyes dilate. They weren't letting me go, and I wouldn't be able to help Valentine. "_Val…_" I thought. I began to panic.

I struggled to get away from my friends. Dragon staggered under my sudden resistance. "Shit." He swore as I knocked us into the bar counter. "Cut it out Maxwell, you need our help!"

_I don't need help! _ My head was pounding. _I don't want help! I want Val! I want Luna! I want to see my family damn-it! Let Go!_

Romeo was giving Dragon that "And-now-we-have-no-choice" look. I felt Dragon punch me in the stomach to try and weaken me, and I punched back. That was when I felt Romeo's boot hit the back of my head and everything went black…. Fuck that bar tender can kick hard.

I woke up with the worst headache I had ever experienced and a note on my coffin side table:

_Jagger-_

_Stay in your room. We'll run things down here till you recover. You have a fever, but it's nothing a drink and some food won't fix. Sorry we had to use brute force, but you were killing yourself. You sister called a few hours ago. She would like me to tell you that Valentine is okay. He left you a text. I didn't look at it. I made Dragon promise not to deface you for punching him. Get some rest._

_-Romeo_

I practically fell out of my coffin in my attempt to get to my phone, which I nearly dropped into the glass of blood, which my two "friends" had left for me. I clicked my cell open and flipped though my messages. Luna…Luna…Mom…Luna…Dad…Luna again…there! I selected the new message and eagerly began to read:

Hey Jag.

Im k. I'll b bak s%n. dun caL, txt, L%k 4 me. Im not imUR. c U s%n. i jst wnt 2 pruv dat i c%d do evrtng U & Luna c%d. bi.

I stared at the message. I couldn't understand half of it. But it was from Val and he didn't want me to find him. I slid down the wall trembling. Had I screwed up this much? I should have let him come with Luna and me. I was such a fucked up idiot. I closed my eyes as the dizziness of a fever stroked my mind. I texted him back.

Val

Why?

--

_whooooooa! I officially hate text speak! Anyway, tell me what you think! ^^; I haven't updated n a while! Hee! Sorry!_


End file.
